Reigen Arataka
Summary Arataka Reigen is Mob's mentor and boss. He is the self-proclaimed "Greatest Psychic of the 21st Century" as well as owner and operator of the Spirits and Such Consultation Office. Reigen has few to no qualms about manipulating clients, enemies, allies, and even spirits to his own advantage. Conversation is his specialty. Throughout the series, he has been shown to remain composed in almost any situation, and he is extremely reluctant to admit to his own mistakes. He is very careful during his investigations, and he often confuses his adversaries by announcing his next action aloud and then doing something different. Reigen seems to be a man guided by principles, as he believes that hurting other people is wrong and reminds Mob of that often. He is even willing to carry some of Mob's burden if it means the boy will suffer less, showing that he does care about those close to him. He is clever and agile, often taking action at critical moments with his special techniques. People say he has a kind heart, but as a result, he is too kind to scold anyone... or so he claims. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | High 7-A, likely 6-C Name: Reigen Arataka Origin: Mob Psycho 100 Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Human, Owner and proprietor of Spirits and Such Consultation, Self-proclaimed "Greatest Psychic of the 21st Century" Powers and Abilities: Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Extrasensory Perception (Gained the ability to see some normally invisible spirits such as Dimple after Mob shared his energy with him), Sleep Manipulation (with Sakurai's cursed perfume), Social Influencing (able to make people switch sides by talking about their actions alone) | All previous abilities plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Aura, Resistance to Possession, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (All Espers naturally resist being possessed and mentally influenced), Regeneration Negation (Up to High) of Spirits through exorcism, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Sleep Inducement and Curse Manipulation (Wasn't affected by Sakurai's cursed perfume at all), Levitation, Limited Paralysis Inducement (Can immobilize people through telekinesis), Psychic Energy Manipulation (Allows him to grant it to other people and project it), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Should survive spiritual attack same as Mob with same powers), likely more due to having all of Mob's 100% powers Attack Potency: Athlete level (Has shown the ability to knock out a person in one strike multiple times) | Large Mountain level, likely Island level (Fodderized the top-tier members of Claw's 7th Division. Has all the power of a 100% Mob) Speed: Athletic Human | At least Massively Hypersonic+ to Sub-Relativistic (Should move at comparable speeds to 100% Mob) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human | Class T Striking Strength: Athlete Class (Knocked out a fully grown man in one punch) | Large Mountain Class, likely Island Class Durability: Wall level | Large Mountain level, likely Island level Stamina: High. While possessed by the evil spirit known as Rusty-sama, who drains the life force and stamina of its host, he was able to hail a taxi, ride it to a paranormal site, and then trek through rough terrain, and remained conscious the entire time. | His boost only lasted for a little over a minute before running out, although Mob had previously exhausted himself of energy before transferring it to him. Range: Standard melee range | Tens of kilometers (Has 100% Mob's powers who could pull buildings out from over a kilometer underneath him) Standard Equipment: Typically has an abundance of salt on his person, later earns "Jugan Air Gun" (gun that shoots pure energy) and Sakurai's cursed perfume Intelligence: Gifted. Can easily mislead and deceive people with his way of speaking and body actions. He has never lost an argument against an adult until recent times. He has constantly hidden his inability to exorcise ghosts and somehow always leaves his customers satisfied, with or without Mob's help. He was one of the few who were able to identify Mogami's tricks and lies during the Exorcism Arc. He can also come up with plans on the fly, as shown when he rid himself of the spirit Rusty-sama by having another spirit consume it. Weaknesses: He cannot reason with people that have a child like mentality or basis for their actions, Mob's powers were a temporary power up. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Anti-Esper Dropkick: Reigen dropkicks his opponent in the head with both feet. Seems to work best on very short opponents unless there's a ledge he can jump from. * Anti-Possession Flying Knee: Reigen deflects a possessed person's attack by grabbing his opponent's head with both hands and kneeing them in the chest. Strong enough to not just knock out but also drive away evil spirits from the body. * Cheese Burger Tornado: Reigen spins his whole body and uses the momentum to hit the opponent's face with a palm strike. * Digital Purification: Reigen uses photo editing software to remove any evidence of spirits from spirit photographs. * Evil Crushing Elbow: An elbow drop that makes electronics inaccessible. * Hypnosis Punch: Reigen uses a coin on a string to distract his opponent before suddenly punching them out of the blue. Actually dazed an esper with it. * Knee Strike: Reigen grabs the opponent by the back of their neck with both his arms and pushes their head down, smashing them in the face with his knee, causing a concussion. The force of the blow shakes the brain and shocks its tissues, making it hard for the recipient to breathe. This attack is equally effective on human and spirits alike. * Picking Evil Purification: Picking out part of the wall and putting it in the other way and immure it again to hide a spirit's face on the wall. * Purifying Salt Punch: A regular punch smeared with table salt. * Rainbow Seal: Using a large amount of spray paint to create wall art and hide a spirit's face on the wall. * Salt Splash: Reigen throws a tempest of table salt. * Sorcery Crush: Reigen relieves the body from stress and eliminates any stiff shoulders or back pains. *'Justifiable Self Defense Rush': Reigen performs a series of consecutive punches. He can easily take out unsuspecting espers with this attack. Key: Base | 1000% Others Notable Victories: King (One-Punch Man) King's Profile (This was base Reigen, and both knew each other's reputation) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Criminals Category:Reformed Characters Category:Stone Walls Category:Comedy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Mob Psycho 100 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 6